


Another Finale Fix-It because I needed it

by WritingWasHard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ok but this show broke me, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15, They did Cas dirty so here he is, We Die Like Men, unprepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWasHard/pseuds/WritingWasHard
Summary: Doesn’t notice he’s on his knees until he hears Cas speak.“Hello, Dean.” And his voice is just as gravelly as Dean remembers.I went over 4000 character over in Discord talking about these two, ended up being a fic! So I didn’t edit it (as you do.) and posted it here.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Another Finale Fix-It because I needed it

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to make things italic on AO3 that’s why the Discord asterisks are still there.

Dean doesn’t go to Cas for a while. 

He’s scared, he isn’t ready yet, he’s still full of self-loathing for letting Cas think what he did.

God, he feels like such an absolute cock for letting Cas think he couldn’t have him, because Cas has *always* had him. 

Yeah, sure, Dean is probably the absolute fucking worst at feelings. Bottles them all up until they come out in a tsunami of anger, within he always says things he doesn’t mean. Unless he thinks he’s already lost them, or he believes they’re about to die. 

But he figured Cas knew how he felt, hell after that second little stint in purgatory he thought Cas knew what he was going to say. 

Apparently they’re bigger dumbasses than Sam figured they were. 

He does go to Cas though, but he takes his time. Sets himself up, sees his friends (Charlie’s visit coupled with a knowing look when he mentions the angel.), avoids his parents house like the plague (as much as he’d love to see Mary again, he’s not ready to face his father and the accompanying trauma.), and takes ample time to sort out his thoughts. 

He spends a lot of time watching the bees near his place, they help him think about Cas. (Because he’s no doubt the reason they’re here, and Dean hopes there’s a reason they’ve been set so close to his home.) 

Then one day it happens, he stands up and decides he’s ready. At the confused looks, he’d been playing cards with Sam and Booby, he just smiles and says: “Cas.” 

And they smile at him.   
“About time ya idjit.”   
“As long as I don’t have to hear about the sex!”   
“Shut up Sammy!”   
And he’s retreating to the sound of his brothers laughter, starting Baby and steeling himself. 

“Alright Baby, let’s go see my Angel.” *His* angel, he could get used to saying that. 

And yet, as he drives, the self-doubt creeps back in. Clawing up through his throat like a werewolf. What if Cas moved on? What if he’s too late? What if Cas is angry?

What if Cas doesn’t love him anymore?

^He tightens his grip on the wheel, takes a deep breath. No. He can’t fucking chicken out now, if it’s too long now, he won’t even have a smidgen of a chance to so much as see Cas again if he takes longer this time. 

So he pushes through, follows the rope around his heart. Trusting it to lead him to Cas. 

And it does. 

And Lord is he beautiful. 

Cas doesn’t turn around as Dean gets out of the car, and Dean is speechless. The words he had spent so long sorting out get scrambled, he just....Stares. Mouth hanging open like an idiot. 

Cas has *wings* again. Dean shouldn’t be surprised of course, it would be significantly more difficult to rebuild all of heaven with Jack grounded but...They’re beautiful. 

Different. 

They’re huge, what has to be twelve feet from tip to tip spread out. And they’re an almost blinding white, but when they catch the light they shimmer in rainbows. 

Dean doesn’t notice he’s crying until his vision blurs and he can no longer see them. 

Doesn’t notice he’s on his knees until he hears Cas speak.

“Hello, Dean.” And his voice is just as gravelly as Dean remembers. 

“Cas.” It’s meant to come out stronger, but he sounds absolutely breathless. 

Dean wipes his eyes, and when he looks back up Cas has turned to look at him, but he hasn’t moved any closer. 

“Why are you...On your knees?” 

And for once Dean can’t give him some smart comment, he just swallows. Opens his mouth, closes it again. Catches his brain so it stops bouncing around in his goddamn brain like the DVD logo in his TV back in the Dean Cave. “Feels like I should be.” 

Cas tilts his head, and Dean laughs. It’s wet. “You’re...Fucking beautiful, Cas.” And the surprise on the angels face almost makes him feel guilty again. 

Instead he stands, thankful for Heaven keeping out the cricks in his knees. 

“Cas...” And his throat closes again, god what happened to ‘no chick-flick moments’? 

Cas’ brow is still furrowed and he looks like he wants to speak, gets about as far as opening his mouth before Dean’s cutting him off. 

“Don’t-“ Dean swallows hard, it’s loud in his ears. Quieter than his heartbeat. Cas tries to speak again anyways, because when has he ever fucking listened to anyone? “Cas, I swear to God-Jack, whatever. If you spout some bullshit about how it’s ‘ok’ I’ll lose my friggin’ mind just...Let me think.” 

He gives Cas a lopsided smile. “You’re beauty must’ve scrambled my brains.” 

And that gets him a smile, and an eye roll, but Cas stays quiet. He looks as nervous as Dean feels, and like he’s about to take off flying to fuck-knows-where if he messes this up. 

So Dean just breathes, steps forward. Not too close, because he’s still afraid. 

But close enough. 

“You’ve always had me.” The recognition sparks automatically in the angels eyes. “Fuck, Cas. You’re probably the only person that’s ever had me...’Least like this.” 

Cas already looks like he’s going to cry, so Dean takes another step.

“I know I fucked up...God I fucked up so much-“ His throat catches, he clears it. “And I know I never...I’m not good at all of this ‘feelings’ stuff. ‘King of Repression’ or whatever the fuck...And talking isn’t my thing.” 

He had a whole speech planned out, practiced in front of the mirror for what felt like hours for this. But now that he’s here none of it is coming out, it feels jumbled in his head. 

So he gives up on it. 

“Fuck it.” And then he’s closing the space between them, and before Cas can ask if he’s alright Dean’s lips on are his. 

And they soar. (Not literally, Dean would piss himself.) 

They only break because Cas lets out a sob and Dean has to hold him. 

And they sink to the ground, clinging to each-other tightly enough that Dean’s jacket should be tearing. 

“I love you Cas, I love you so much it...Fucking terrifies me.” If Cas could grip him tighter (Ha.) he would. “Never...Never been good with feelings. I don’t...I’m not used to loving someone, ‘specially not like this.” He kisses the side of Cas’ neck. 

“But Fuck do I love you, would do anything if you asked. Anything.” He lets out a shaky chuckle. “You’re it for me Cas, and I’m so sorry I ever let you think you could’ve have me. Because you have me, all of me. You’ll always have me...John Winchester be damned.” 

Just so Cas knows he isn’t lying, that he means what he can feel Cas is so scared he doesn’t mean. 

And Cas finally gets to speak, he pulls back, tears trailing down his cheeks. Nose slightly runny. (‘Didn’t know angels could do that.’ Is what pops into Deans head at that.) 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

And everything’s ok.


End file.
